1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connectivity hub, such as a Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) hub, enabling a computer to attach to multiple peripheral devices, and more particularly to a connectivity hub with an integrated clip for attaching the connectivity hub to other surfaces and/or holding cables.
2. Description of Related Art
In many applications, it is advantageous to interconnect a single computer port to multiple peripheral devices. A connectivity hub provides a convenient central data connection point for attaching multiple peripheral devices to a computer. The hub relays data from the computer to all enabled devices connected to the data hub, and relays data from the enabled devices to the computer. This data relay can be performed without any data storage or significant delay. The connectivity hub can be connected to the computer via a single upstream connector. The connectivity hub can include a plurality of downstream ports for connecting peripheral devices to the hub. Some common examples of connectivity hubs include FireWire hubs and USB hubs. Both USB and FireWire hubs utilize standardized connectors at the upstream and downstream ports to provide universal connectivity between peripheral devices and the computer, thus simplifying these connections.
Many connectivity hubs receive power for low power applications via a positive voltage conductor and a ground conductor from a source, such as the computer, through the upstream port. Conventional connectivity hubs can also be equipped with a connector for connecting with a transformer plugged into a typical AC outlet for providing DC power to the hub for high power applications.
One example of a connectivity hub is a USB hub. The USB standard is a communication interface standard that enables data transmission/reception between a single USB host and a plurality of USB devices. USB standard compliant interfaces have been widely used as a communication interface that mainly defines a PC as the USB host and its peripheral devices as the USB devices to enable connection between the PC and the peripheral devices. The USB standard adopts a star-shaped logical bus topology in which a single USB host is connected with plural USB devices. The USB 2.0 standard defines three bus transport speeds: a low speed (“LS”) of 1.5 Mbit/s, a full speed (“FS”) of 12 Mbit/s, and a high speed (“HS”) of 480 Mbit/s. Most USB 2.0 hubs are backward compatible to the USB 1.1 standard that includes the LS and FS bus transport speeds.
Connectivity hubs are available in a variety of sizes and with a varying number of ports that can be utilized. One method of saving space and securely attaching a hub to a surface is by the use of an integrated magnet on one side of the hub. This solution allows the hub to be mounted to the side of metallic enclosures such as computer cases, thus allowing the hub to be moved off workspace areas like a desktop. Of course, this solution is limited to steel- and iron-type surfaces. Another solution available currently is the use of self-adhesive foam tape or hook-and-loop-type fasteners that are applied to one side of the hub and to a surface the hub will be attached to with glue or self-adhesive tape. These methods are not permanent and when the adhesive is removed, the surfaces contacting the adhesive often become marred.
When hooked-up for use, connectivity hubs have a plurality of cables that attach to the ports on the hub. Small portable hubs often meant to be used with a laptop computer and commonly referred to as “travel hubs” have the additional factor to deal with of managing all the disconnected cables that can create clutter in the user's computer bag, backpack, suitcase, etc. An easy-to-use method of storing the cables integrated with a hub would improve the user's experience by saving time in setting up the hub after traveling.
Some travel hubs have small clips on one side to enable the hub to be attached to a bag, briefcase or purse during travel, similar to the keychain clips on USB flash memory drives or clips similar to the pocket clip on a ball point pen; however, this solution doesn't fully address the shortcomings of existing connectivity hubs described in the preceding paragraphs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connectivity hub design and solution to free-up space on the working area of the user's desktop with respect to placement of a connectivity hub.